Mr Cullen
by ForeverDorothy
Summary: "Elnézést a késésért Mr. Cullen, elaludtam." Lemon


Az iskolaparkoló diákmentes volt már, amikor én megérkeztem. Tudtam, hogy, még ha szuper képességem is lenne akkor sem tudnék a tanár előtt befutni az angol terembe. Persze ilyenkor az iskolától legtávolabb találok parkolót is. Kipattantam a kocsimból, és szokásom híven elejtettem a táskám. Majd úgy szaladtam, ahogy a bénaságom engedte. A portás szinte ismerősként fogadott, ahogy elviharoztam mellette. A terem ajtaja előtt a frissen mosott padlón még egy nagyot el is nyaltam. Felálltam és megszemléltem mekkora kárt okoztam magamon. A szoknyám felcsúszott teljesen, így gyorsan lehúztam. Az ingem felső gombját valahol elhagytam, mert a melltartóm kis híján kikandikált. A harisnyám több helyen is elhasadt, összességében akár strichelni is kiállhattam volna. Az egyetlen, amiért nem indultam haza az az angol tanárom volt: Mr. Cullen. Akkor pecsételődött meg a sorsom, amikor másodikban ő lett az új angol tanár. Edward Cullen volt a megtestesült görög isten. Szexi zöld szemek, fakó bőr és bozontos rézvörös haj. Hát okozott pár álmatlan ez az ember, a biztos.

Felkaptam magam mellől a táskám, majd egy sóhaj után beléptem a terembe.

Elnézést a késésért Mr. Cullen, elaludtam. - nem mertem felnézni, ezért inkább a cipőmet bámulva indult a helyemre.

Hallottam minden felől a sutyorgásokat a kinézettem kapcsolattal, a legtöbb mondatban minimum kétszer szerepelt a ribanc szó vagy szebb változatai. De persze a leghangosabb Jessica Stanley volt.

Mekkora egy ribi ez a Bella, nézd meg, hogy néz ki. Szerintem biztos egyből munkából esett be az órára, az utolsó vendég biztos elhúzódott.

Miss Swan, ez már tűrhetetlen! Az iskola után büntetésből bent marad. - úgy pördültem vissza a tanári asztal felé, hogy egy pillanatra meg is szédültem.

De Mr. Cullen, én nem érek rá, a könyvtárban kell segítenem. – Felállt, és az asztalra csapott. Meglepetésemre a szemeivel szinte felfalt

A héten már harmadszor késett el az órámról, én ezt tovább nem tűröm. Mrs. Berty minden bizonnyal megfogja érteni.

Leültem a helyemre, és inkább próbáltam mindenre gondolni, csak a büntetésre nem. Legbelül ujjongtam, hiszen egy plusz órát Edwarddal tölthetek.

A nap rekord gyorsasággal telt el, és mire észbe kaptam már az angol terem felé haladtam az órák után. Remegő térdekkel léptem be a terembe, és álltam meg a tanári asztal előtt.

Miss Swan üljön le és csinálja a házi feladatát. – fel sem nézett abból amit olvasott, így teljesen megsemmisülve ültem le vele szemben az első padba.

Elkezdtem a matek házimat írni, amikor hallottam, hogy kattan a zár. Felpillantottam, és megláttam, ahogy Mr. Cullen visszasétál az asztalhoz és lerakja rá a kulcsot, és elsétált az ablakhoz, én pedig visszatértem a matekhoz.

Isabella.- kiejtettem a kezemből a ceruzát, és megkövülve felnéztem.

Igen tanár úr?- soha senkit nem hívott még a kereszt nevén, így meglepett.

Lehajolt és lágyan végig simított az arcomon, kellemes borzongás futott végig rajtam, és bele simultam az érintésbe.

Nem tudod milyen, régóta vágyom erre, eddig sikerült vissza fognom magam, de ma ahogy belibbentél az osztályba, el határoztam most már nem tartom magam tőled távol. - meglepetten néztem rá, és hagytam, hogy húzzon fel.

Mr. Cullen…- suttogtam, ahogy elvesztem a szemeiben.

Ne, kérlek, szólíts Edwardnak. Kérlek Isabella, mond azt, hogy te is érzed. - nézett rám kérlelő szemekkel.

Elmosolyodtam, és szavak helyett inkább tettekkel válaszoltam, közelebb léptem hozzá, és megcsókoltam. A kezeimet a nyaka köré fontam ő pedig a derekamnál fogva közelebb húzott magához. Felnyögtem, ahogy a nyakamra lehelt csókot.

Akarlak Edward kérlek, ne hagyd abba!- nyögtem, ahogy megállt az ingem szegésénél.

Éreztem, hogy elmosolyodik, csibészen felnézett rám, és egy határozott mozdulattal letépte rólam inget. A melltartóm is ugyanerre a sorsra jutott, szinte felsikoltottam, ahogy megéreztem nyelvét keblemen. Túl öltözöttnek éreztem magam, ezért serényem bontogatni kezdtem az ingén a gombokat. Felsóhajtottam, ahogy megláttam fedetlen mellkasát, sokkal jobb volt, mint ahogy képzeltem. Újra megcsókolt, elhúzott a tanári asztalig ahol aztán ráültetett. A combjaim közé furakodott, és újra csókokkal borított el. Egyik kezével a mellemet masszírozta a másikat, pedig a lábam közé vezette. Felnyögtem, ahogy legérzékenyebb pontomat kezdte kényeztetni, mire észbe kaptam már a fehér neműmet is letépte rólam. Felkuncogtam és a nadrágjának övét, bontogattam, miközben ő kényeztetett. Meglepetten felszisszentem, ahogy megpillantottam férfiasságát, sokkal nagyobb volt az álombéli Edwardnak.

Isabella, most még meg állhatok, ha nem akarod. - lehet, hogy ezt mondta, de a szemeiben láttam, hogy nehezére esik ez az ígéret.

Szeretlek Edward Cullen, azóta mióta beléptél ebbe a terembe. – tettem a kezem a szívére.

Én is szeretek Isabella Swan.- megcsókolt és belém hatolt.

Elkezdette mozogni ezzel sodorva mindkettőnket a gyönyör felé sodorva. Nem kellet hozzá sok idő, és mindkettőnket elért a gyönyör. A nevemet ordítva borult rám, én pedig a hátát karmolásztam. Felemeltem a fejét a vállamról és a szemébe néztem, az idilli pillanatot kopogás zavarta meg az ajtón. Mindketten odakaptuk a fejünket, gyorsan elváltunk a ruhánkat kerestük.

Mr. Cullen jól van érdekes hangokat hallottam bentről. – a portás volt az.

Természetesen nincs semmi, csupán keresek valamit. - mindketten a másikra mosolyogtunk, és öltözködni kezdtünk.


End file.
